CASK
The Canadian Alliance of Steins and Kegs (C.A.S.K.) was a party during MPSP18. It was led by Hon. Michael Giesbrecht, who would serve as Leader of the Official Opposition at the start of the 17th Parliament. Despite large debate amongst critiques and political analysts, the C.A.S.K. party could be the closest thing to a winning party that MPSP has ever seen. Party Platform CASK's platform was dedicated to protecting and expanding beverage rights and freedom of beverage, which included celebrating Canada's refreshment heritage and increasing accessibility to alcohol. Some of the most prominent platform pieces included: Support for the construction of the Energy Yeast Pipeline, which was to carry Canadian Brews from Alberta to New Brunswick; the creation of Mount Brewmore, which would feature Canadian Brewers John Labatt, John Molson and Alexander Keith in addition to former Prime Minister Taylor Brown; the installment of "Crimes Against Brewmanity" into the Criminal Code, which would include the production of beers that are less than 5%, the production or assisting in production of Pabst Blue Ribbon, the failure to consume a beer in its entirety, the consumption of a flat beer, or the failure of a brewer to mention on a beer bottle whether or not the bottle required a bottle opener; amongst numerous other policies that were highlighted through their "Pints of Policy". 2017 General Election In the 2017 General Election, CASK finished in second place with 60 seats, enough to form the Official Opposition. The result was considered disappointing for a Party that was once considered to be in Majority government territory in polling. However, despite the disappointing result, Giesbrecht refused to resign and stayed on as Leader of the Party. He stated that "I was given a mandate by the Party Membership at formation to lead us into the House or Commons and I will see that mandate through". The Macdonald-Cartier Coalition Shortly after the election, Giesbrecht began negotiations with several parties working towards forming a coalition that would be able to present a stronger opposition to the Government. After discussions with both CLIQUE and Quartier, he successfully came to terms with Trevor Stewart to form the Macdonald-Cartier Coalition, a name that highlighted both the strong support for Alcoholic freedoms of CASK and the steadfast defence of French culture of Quartier, as well as incorporating two of the most important figures in Canadian confederation. With the formation of this new Coalition, Giesbrecht would remain as Leader and Stewart would become Deputy Leader, with Stewart being giving a strong voice on French matters. Day One During the first day of the Parliamentary Session, the Macdonald-Cartier Coalition remained in opposition. The Hon. Nolan Toscano introduced Bill C-5: The Five O'Clock in Canada Act, which sought to introduce measures from both the CASK and Quartier platforms, including adding "Crimes Against Brewmanity" to the Criminal Code, founding the "Royal Canadian Malted Police" with Bonhomme Carnaval as the permanent Commissioner, changing Canada to the 24 hour clock, amongst other policies. Hon. Jeremy Liedtke would speak Bill C-2, which was proposed by the WAVE government, primarily highlighting problems with the proposed tax changes and how they may benefit associates of the Finance Minister and Prime Minister. During the second question period, Giesbrecht revealed that he had been attacked in his office by what he believed to be a white-walker, come from the North to attack the living. He then declared that he would support an expedition of the National Defence committee to the North to investigate and report back to the House. Following the second question period of the day, Giesbrecht moved a motion of non-confidence in the government, declaring that, due to an exodus of numerous Members of the government caucus, as well as fiscal and social mismanagement, that the government had indeed lost the confidence of the House. Following a recorded division, it was agreed that the government had fallen and that a coalition between CASK, Quartier, and GOT would form the government with Giesbrecht as Prime Minister. Day Two Day two began with Giesbrecht as Prime Minister, sitting through the first round of debate on Bill C-12: The 12 Steps to Economic Recovery and Preparing for Winter Act, which was included which included policies from all three of the coalition parties' platforms and through the first question period. During Statements by Members prior to the first Question Period, Jonathan Hopkins rose and declared that he would once again be forming the FUN caucus to return Canada to the basics. Following Question Period, Giesbrecht resigned, stating that he was in fact not worthy of the Premiership and that Hopkins was the rightful Prime Minister. The leadership of CASK was handed to Hannah Anstey, the then-Chief Government Whip, while William Hinse-MacCulloch of Quartier took over as Prime Minister. However, Quartier would then elect to withdraw from the coalition government, while Georgia Stanley of GoT took over for a short time until the fall of the government, due to the defeat of Bill C-12 at second reading. Following their defeat, Anstey merged CASK into DADDY, which took power after lunch with the support of FUN. Members